Don't cry, I've Cried Enough Already
by Miss.Snoopy
Summary: Ginger is in Love with Darren, but a certain friend did her in. And now, she's heartbroken. What will happen? Reveiw for the next Chap!


**Right now, I am feeling really sad about the same things I am writing about Ginger. So, don't cry (like you will) I've done enough already.**

**So try to read this, and review to tell me how it was,**

_**Don't Cry For Me, I've Done Enough Already**_

** It's so sad, that all this time, I've been so foolish. I've held on to false hope, for him. Waiting for, well., Darren. Yeah , nothings worse than falling in love with your best friend. I mean, I thought it would work so perfectly. But, it was not ever meant to be. Darren never loved me, no matter how many times I contemplated it. No matter how many times I took those phony love tests and looked at our horoscopes. No matter how many times I lied to myself. Darren just wasn't attracted to me like I am to him. But, I mean, why not? What's so wrong with me? Is it that I'm not pretty enough? Am I not chesty enough? Am I not woman enough? It's just such a mystery. I mean, a-lot of people tell me how cute I am. Even Darren himself said so once. But were they all lying to me? Were they just saying that to make me feel good, or to get me to shut up? Well, it's all too late now. He knows, at least I think he does. I feel like shooting Dodie in her eye for trying to see how he felt about me. She will never know the shame I feel when I see him, or talk to him over the phone. Things aren't the same anymore. He won't think of me as his best friend anymore, just the weird girl that is deeply in love with him.**

** Stuff like this eats away at the soul of a young, foolish girl. But how did I fall in to such a trap? I mean, I remember telling myself I'd never fall for things like that. I promised myself that I would never sit in my room, turn out the lights, listen to sad love songs, and cry all night because of some boy. Yet, here I sit. Sulking over my best friend. It's hard for me to talk to him. Because when I do, my heart feels like its being stabbed over and over again. I've tried to look for love else where, but I still love Darren. Knowing, he doesn't love me back. But maybe he will some day. But then again, here I go again with false hope. I have to remember not to get hurt. Yet, I want someone to lean on. Someone to hold me, kiss me, like no other. At my age, a girl wants a little male companionship. But, I don't want just anyone either. I want someone I trust and that knows me well. And Darren fits that perfectly. Although he himself ain't a looker, I'm the type of person that thinks so much differently than most. I love his mind and the person he is and isn't.**

**At this point, all my values have flown out of the window. But now, I DON'T CARE. And I probably won't ever stop loving him. I mean how do you forget a person you love so much? It just won't make since if I just all of a sudden stop loving him. It's just like saying I stopped loving my mother for God sake. So now, I've made a decision. I'm gonna call him up, and tell him myself, It's the best thing, so I can move on. I want a boyfriend, even if it's not him. Even so, I have to get this off of my chest. But, I just need to get in the right mindset, or I might just start sobbing. Just like I am right now. **

**Ginger closed her journal and lay back on her bed. She hated this feeling of heartbreak. She hated the thought of all of her hopes for the two of them go up into smoke. She sighed, and went to sleep. But, she heard an eager tapping on the window. At first she ignored it, but when she heard it calling her name, she woke up and went to the window. And she got exited, knowing it was Darren.**

**"Ginger, you ok?" asked Darren stumbling in through the window.**

"**Yeah, but, why are you here at this time of night. It's like eleven now." replied Ginger turning on her light so she could see him. **

"**Oh no, it's like eleven! You sound like my mom!" said Darren lightly punching her.**

"**Well it's kinda' true" said Ginger plopping on her bed.**

**Silence---**

"**Ginger, I've been meaning to ask you something." said Darren awkwardly, as his voice cracked.**

"**What?" asked Ginger, as she dragged the bag of potato chips she saved from under her bed.**

"**Well, ok, this will sound weird. Um, someone told me that you loved me." said Darren, looking over his shoulder at god knew what. **

**Ginger practically choked on her food. After Darren did the hemlock maneuver , Ginger looked at him.**

"**Who told you that boat load of utter BULL SHIT?!" asked Ginger as she stood up and stepped on a picture of Dodie.**

"**Um, Dodie." said Darren as he stepped back for safety.**

"**Who would have guessed? And Darren, I've been meaning to talk to ya about that. See I do like you. And in fact I'm in love with you! I know you don't love me back, but you need to be a better friend, you haven't talked to me at all. You don't even comment on my MySpace anymore like you used to! You got to stop making me feel like shit!" said Ginger as all the sobs she kept inside of her came flowing to the surface. Darren came running to her side and just held her as she cried. Soon she quieted down, and Darren said something that changed the whole situation.**

"**I'm sorry about the not staying in contact. You know I've been tired mowing the lawns. I've been working hard for something. But Ginger, who said I didn't love you too?" he asked looking down at her. She looked up at him in awe.**

"**Wha—" Ginger was cut off by Darren's lips.**

**And yes, Ginger kissed him back.**

* * *

Tell me if this is worth making a fic out of WHEN you reveiw!!! Thanks for reading!!!

Miss.Snoop


End file.
